Yt-Rek-Xil
Yt-Rek-Xil (Cold Child Hunter), also known simply as 'Yt '(Cold), is a human female raised by TzHaar, and is roleplayed by Ellie Mirra. History Strange Beginnings Yt-Rek-Xil was conceived from an ill-planned night between two pirates after spending quite a lot of coins on drinks from the Dead Man's Chest. The female half of the event, a 17 year old called Cass, became impregnated, and gave birth to a girl. She knew she wouldn't be able to look after the child, and she also knew she couldn't give it to anyone to look after with the company she kept. So she decided to kill the baby, intending to smother it. She tried, while it was sleeping, but she couldn't bring herself to commit the act. She instead decided to leave the baby out in the jungle, and let nature run its course. For some reason, luck shone upon the unnamed child that day, in the form of a TzHaar-Xil. Said TzHaar-Xil was out hunting for an escaped Tz-Kek from the Fight Caves, when he stumbled upon a tiny JalYt. Unsure what to do with it, he took it with him, still managing to kill the Tz-Kek, before bringing the to a TzHaar-Mej interested with the JalYt. The baby was taken to TzHaar City, the dark foreboding underground complex of lava and obsidian. The TzHaar-Mej was very intrested in the JalYt-Rek, testing to see how they would be different to TzHaar aside from in respect to feelings. After a few preliminary tests, he discovered that JalYt responded very badly to pain, and he realised he had no idea how well JalYt survived. He asked one of the JalYt travellers to the city what you would do to look after a JalYt-Rek, and they explained the way that they are looked after. The JalYt also agreed to see about getting food for the child, and returned later with a trader from Brimhaven. The TzHaar-Mej and the trader worked out a deal to trade obsidian-hewn tools for a supplement for the baby. Over the next few years, the TzHaar-Mej did more tests as the child grew, and it became more resistant to the pain, to his intrigue. He started to teach it the language of the TzHaar, and got a TzHaar-Hur, a TzHaar-Ket and the same TzHaar-Xil who found her to teach her a little of what they did. She took most to the use of the Xil blades, and the obsidian chakrams used for hunting. Due to their heavy weights, she managed to get stronger rather quickly, to the point that the TzHaar-Mej allowed her in the Fight Caves. She killed multiple Tz-Kih, a few Tz-Kek, and even a Tok-Xil. At this point she was only ten, and she quickly grew better at combat, dodging with better speed. Of course, as TzHaar wore no clothing, the young child would fight without clothing or armour. It would be a bizarre spectacle to any JalYt who might watch her fight, though her fighting prowess would often overtake that. That's not to say she didn't get hit; she was hit rather often, but she didn't show her pain and kept on going until the TzHaar-Mej forced her to leave for her safety. At the age of twelve, she was respected by the TzHaar; not sacred, a YtHaar, but not a JalYt to them. The TzHaar-Mej named her Yt-Rek-Xil, and she took the name with pride. After doing progressively better in the Fight Caves, and never getting seriously injured, she decided to start exploring the areas further out in the city. Upon one such expedition, she managed to get to a strange place known to the TzHaar as the Elder Kiln. She was almost immediately attacked by a strange, purple glowing Ket, with large spikes running all over it. She managed to dodge around the heavy blows from his obsidian mace, managing to get behind it and plunge her dagger into it- causing the dagger to snap on impact. She started running then, not looking back, before reaching a dead end, the only way out filled with lava. She turned back to her adversary, staring him in the eyes as he got closer. The mace was swung, she closed her eyes suddenly, and then- nothing. She opened her eyes again, looking at the massive figure, who promptly burst into laughter. She asked why he had not given her an honourable death, to which he replied that brave JalYt such as herself deserved a second chance, which obviously angered her. She was not a JalYt, she was a Yt-Rek. The Ket simply laughed again, looking down at her. He told her she needed a carapace of obsidian like the TokHaar and TzHaar, and even had a TokHaar-Hur create some armour for her. She thanked him, and returned back to TzHaar City. Unfinished Related Pages Her Diary Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:TzHaar Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles